<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 7: Singing by Azarielisadragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594070">Day 7: Singing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarielisadragon/pseuds/Azarielisadragon'>Azarielisadragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Karaoke, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team Bonding, Trans Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarielisadragon/pseuds/Azarielisadragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7 of the pride month prompts challenge. Prompt: Singing.<br/>It's Karaoke night at the compund and Tony has decided that no more secrets means no more secrets, he's recruited Wanda to show the team some of his memories as he sings about himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edwin Jarvis &amp; Tony Stark, Howard Stark &amp; Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Peggy Carter &amp; Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Avengers Team, Tony Stark &amp; Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 7: Singing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The song I used is The Village by Wrabel. In this world Civil War hasn't happened yet even though it is technically set in 2017 because that's when the song came out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was karaoke night at the compound, even Tony was there for his regular visit with Pepper and Rhodey. They had already listened to Clint, here with his family, as he serenaded his wife, Laura, with Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran and watched Sam sing I Believe I Can Fly to laughter and applause.</p>
<p>Tony was nervous, he was going to tell them about his past and about him. He was terrified but Steve had said no more secrets and Pepper and Rhodey had his back. He had asked Wanda for her help, it had taken a lot but they were at a stage where he trusted her with his head, and of course Vision knew because he was part Jarvis. This was mostly for the others, Steve, Sam, Clint, and Natasha, though if Natasha knew he wouldn’t be surprised even though it’s not in any of his files, he’d made sure of it and even she doesn’t know everything.</p>
<p>He was up next, and no one but Wanda knew what he’d be singing. His hands were shaking but if after this they wanted him out of their lives he’d stop funding the avengers completely. If any of them were Transphobic he’d kick their asses, well he’d probably cry a bit and Rhodey and Pepper kick their asses but it’s the thought that counts. His turn. He walked up the makedo stage and grabbed the microphone from Sam, he took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Hi, as you know I am the fabulous Tony Stark and I’m taking this opportunity to tell you about my Childhood.” He smiled crookedly</p>
<p>“Just get on with it Tony.” Steve sighed. Tony gestured towards Wanda.</p>
<p>“You know which memories.” she nodded.</p>
<p>“I’ve got this, project them behind you, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and thanks for helping.” Everyone looked more interested and a bit confused.</p>
<p>“Tony, what’re you doing.” Rhodey looked a little concerned. He smirked towards where he was sitting with Pepper.</p>
<p>“You said I had to tell them.” Pepper groaned and looked at Tony</p>
<p>“Really? Like this?” Rhodey finally caught on and buried his face in his hands</p>
<p>“What's more me?” The others were starting to look really confused as he finally turned on his song. Natasha raised an eyebrow at him.<br/>
“No your Mom don’t get it.”<br/>
<em>The memory of his mother staring confused down at what looked like a little girl.</em><br/>
The others looked confused.</p>
<p>“And your Dad doesn't get it.”<br/>
<em>Howard came towards the little girl and hit her across the face “That’s bullshit, Natasha.” </em><br/>
Natasha seemed to be realizing what he was trying to get across, while Steve just looked shocked to see his old friend hit a girl that looked no more than 5 years old.</p>
<p>“Uncle John don’t get it.”<br/>
<em>An image of Obadiah Stane staring at the girl in slight disgust “I guessed you’d want to be more like your father.”</em></p>
<p>“And you can’t tell grandma, Cause her heart can’t take it, and she might not make it.”<br/>
<em>The image of an old woman that no one other than Tony recognized as Carmela Collins, his grandmother.</em></p>
<p>“They say ‘Don’t dare, don’t you even go there, Cutting off your long hair’ You do as you're told.”<br/>
<em>The same girl standing in front of a mirror with a man, Jarvis, standing behind her cutting her hair short, she smiles into the mirror.</em><br/>
Clint seemed to be catching on and was staring at him in shock.</p>
<p>“Tell you ‘wake up, go put on your makeup, this is just a phase you’re gonna outgrow’”<br/>
<em>A woman in a maids uniform was arguing with the short haired child, who had a bruise on her face, the maid was holding a makeup bag “Just let me cover the bruise and get you ready for the gala, Ms. Stark.”</em><br/>
Sam sucked in a breath, he’d realized as well, but Steve was still confused and seemed a bit shocked, Tony thought he saw him mouth ‘he has a sister?’ He’ll need to be even clearer with him.</p>
<p>“There’s something wrong in the village, In the village, oh. They stare in the village, In the village, oh.”<br/>
<em>The young Stark was wearing a male school uniform and walking through the halls of what was obviously a boarding school as the people around her stared and whispered to each other.</em></p>
<p>“There's nothing wrong with you, It’s true, it’s true.”<br/>
<em>The child was crying into the arms of the man who cut their hair. “It’s not fair Jarvis.” the man soothed his hand over their hair. “No it’s not, Young Master Anthony.”</em><br/>
Steve looked at him in shock, finally realizing what was going on, but he looked more confused than angry, so Tony was counting it as a win. </p>
<p>“There’s something wrong with the village, with the village. There’s something wrong with the village.”<br/>
<em>Howard again standing above a ten year old Tony laying down blows with his fist. “No daughter of mine.” he dragged Tony up and pressed a soldering iron into Tony’s hand until he was screaming before pressing a needle into his neck.</em><br/>
Sam looked sick, Clint looked surprised, Laura was covering the kids eyes, Natasha twitched her eyebrow, Wanda closed her eyes for a second, Rhodey and Pepper looked unsurprised but upset, and Steve looked like he was going to vomit and had tears in his eyes. A vicious part of his mind said ‘good, maybe now he’ll stop comparing me to Howard.’</p>
<p>“Feel the rumours follow you from Monday all the way to Friday dinner.”<br/>
<em>Tony age 14 walked into a gala in a suit, the high society members around him whispered about how ‘he was really a girl’ and ‘are you sure there’s not more wrong with him?’</em><br/>
He looked at the others. Rhodey and Pepper would stand with him as always, Natasha and Clint looked like they would, Sam definitely would based on the look in his eyes, but he wasn’t sure about the Captain. It shouldn’t matter if they would support him or not, he was a 46 year old man, he didn’t need them.</p>
<p>“You’ve got one day of shelter.”<br/>
<em>An image of Tony in his Aunt Peggy’s embrace.</em><br/>
Steve looked upset at that, but that might just have been that Tony hadn’t told him he knew the Captain’s old love.</p>
<p>“Then it’s Sunday hell to pay, you young lost sinner.”<br/>
<em>Tony sitting in a small chapel, hiding from someone. Boys come around the corner ‘“There’s the fag.”</em><br/>
Natasha looked prepared to defend him if the Captain reacted badly from the way she was looking at him, but Steve was staring at both the memory and Tony in shock, Tony had been bullied?!</p>
<p>“Well, I’ve been there, sitting in that same chair, whispering that same prayer half a million times.”<br/>
<em>An image of Aunt Peggy on one side of him and Aunt Angie on the other holding onto his arms as he walked them down the aisle of a church in their wedding dresses.</em><br/>
Steve was shocked that Peggy had married a dame but seemed happy that she looked happy.</p>
<p>“It’s a lie though, buried in disciples. One page of the Bible isn’t worth a life.”<br/>
<em>Tony was 15 and being badly beaten by a group of older boys. “Hey” a young black man was striding towards them “Leave him alone.” It was shown to be Rhodey.</em><br/>
Rhodey looked like he was remembering that day as everyone, except Pepper and Natasha turned to look at him. </p>
<p>“There’s something wrong in the village. In the village, oh. They stare in the village. In the village, oh”<br/>
<em>A young reporter ran up behind him with a camera that she shoved in his face “Mr. Stark can you tell me when you decided to become transgender?” he glared at her “I didn’t decide anything, I was born this way, Miss?” “Georgia Evelyn, The Journal News.” “Well Ms. Evelyn, expect a message from my lawyers if you publish a story about me.”</em></p>
<p>“There’s nothing wrong with you. It’s true, it’s true.”<br/>
<em>Tony talking to a young woman at a pride parade with a trans flag pin, she hugged him before rushing off as he smiled after her.</em><br/>
Sam and Clint looked like they couldn’t believe he did something nice while Steve actually started to smile at the images</p>
<p>“There’s something wrong with the village, with the village. There’s something wrong with the village.”<br/>
<em>His Aunt Peggy standing in front of him “If the people at MIT give you trouble remember what I taught you.” Tony smiled and nodded “Smile in public, but ruin their lives behind the scenes, if you’re approached in private knee them in the balls or punch them in the rips, two fingers, slightly twisted, pull back but as quick as possible.” he recited.</em><br/>
Natasha looked intrigued that he could somewhat fight, while Steve just looked at the image with a somewhat wistful smile, Peggy was quite a gal.</p>
<p>“There’s something wrong in the village. In the village, oh. They stare in the village, In the village, oh.”<br/>
<em>“Are you sure you want to go to your parents funeral in that.” he was wearing a black suit as his new PA stared at him. “You’re fired.” he barely looked up as he straightened the tie, he knew that she was one of the ones that believed that transgender people didn’t exist or that there’s something wrong with them.</em><br/>
Pepper smiled wickedly at the memory, it took nineteen more PAs and nine more years before she burst into his office after pepper spraying his bodyguard.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing wrong with you. It’s true, it’s true.”<br/>
<em>One final memory. He was 23 with Jarvis and Aunt Peggy on either side of him at a Press conference “My name is Tony Stark.” The press instantly started taking photos and trying to ask questions as he was escorted out with Jarvis and Peggy on his sides.</em><br/>
The screen fades. The Avengers were staring at him, he’d never shown so much of his past before.</p>
<p>“There’s something wrong with the village, with the village. There’s something wrong with the village.” He finished his song. The avengers were silent for a second before applauding him. He walked off the stage and Natasha stood and hugged him.</p>
<p>“Thank you for telling us, though how I did not know this before now.” He smirked at her</p>
<p>“You only saw what I wanted you to see, Natalie. My masks aren’t as good as yours but they’re there.” She stepped back. Everyone settled down as Steve stood up.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry for comparing you to Howard.” He had tears in his eyes. “And I might not exactly understand, but I’d like to.”</p>
<p>“It’s not a problem Ice Pop, I’ll tell you more if you want.” He didn’t offer this freely but it was Steve</p>
<p>“I’d like that.” He cleared his throat “Also could you talk with me about Peggy Sometime?” He looked tentatively hopeful</p>
<p>“Only if you tell me more about what she was like when you knew her.” He smiled at Steve and Steve smiled back. He held out his hand and Tony took it.</p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>